A Monster's Knights
by Lunor
Summary: A Blakbeetle P.O.V. Followed by a Kam P.O.V.
1. A Monster's Knights

**A Monster's Knights**

Disclaimer: I Don't own Medabots.

Author's Note: This set after Blakbeetle won the robattle with Metabee and is in the truck on her way to be turned into Griffon (sorry I don't know how to spell it).

* * *

I'm watching them turn into little dots as I drive towards my fate. A fate in which I despise, but it can't be helped. My path was chosen before I was even functioning, ... I shouldn't feel this way, despite what Metabee says or thinks. Metabee...he's one of those dots, along with Roks... I shouldn't care about them. I was built to destroy them; I'm on my way to become the most powerful kilobot! ...But...despite how much I care about Kam none of that matter's to me. The two most important things to me besides Kam are my knights.

Roks and Metabee, my knights in shining armor. ...I must be more shaken up than I first realized, that was the corniest sounding thing I've ever heard. But no it's true they have always been there for me. When Kam tried to find a way for me to use the medaforce and I was forced to relive my past Roks came and carried me away from it. Though if it was from pity or if he really cared I'll never know.

Metabee always kept trying to convince me to stay away from Kam. To leave him and never return. Even though that annoyed me somewhat I knew he was just trying to help me. Even after I went berserk and attacked him he still cared. And even now while I'm on my way to become a monster, I know he's thinking of someway to try and get me back.

I know you're probably wondering why, after everything Kam's done do I refuse the ones I care so much about and stay with him? Well to understand you'd have to have seen a side that Kam doesn't show very often. I've seen it, and that's why I stay. Because no matter what Kam puts me though or how much I care for my knights, I know deep down somewhere behind the ice walls he's built he has a heart. I've seen it, just a brief glimpse maybe but it's still there and he's my partner whether he admits it or not and I won't desert him.

But still it just doesn't seem fair I have to be turned into this, this beast, this abomination, this unholy monster. But then again life is rarely fair and I chose this path and will stick with it. I just hope my knights don't come to save me this time. Do you hear me my knight of the sun and knight of the moon if you do fallow, don't consider me as the damsel this time. This time I'll be the monster.

**I hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Misunerstood

**Misunderstood **

Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots.

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. Also I don't remember what Blakbeetle's medal was called I thought it was the Neo X medal but if I'm wrong tell me and I'll change it. Thanks.

* * *

Look at her, staring back at them like some lost puppy. Pathetic. I thought giving her the Neo X medal would allow her to use the medaforce...but all it's done is make her soft and question me. But that will all be corrected soon. She'll become Gryphon and then I'll beat Ikki, Zuru, Ginkai and their annoying Medabots.

Why is she looking at me? Hm, she stopped, she must have realized I noticed. I wonder what she's feeling right now. Sorrow? Hate? Anger, perhaps, towards me, I am after all making her do this. But she won't have to worry about those feelings much longer. She won't need them as Gryphon. I wonder what she's thinking about, probably Metabee and Roks. She seemed to have become friends with them. But what I'm even more curious about is why I'm wondering these things.

...She looks so depressed. But should I care? Why **DO** I care? She's a Kilobot, the only reason she has emotions is because her medal was made that way. She's just a machine, isn't she? She can't hope or dream or even...love. **NO**! Just stop right there, no more remembering.

Still I'm not surprised she stays with me. She saw a side of me, by accident I may add, that no one, not even Eddy knows about...She or rather heard me say, I love you, to my mother. Not my real mother, unfortunately, but a picture of her. One of few things I have left of her. I think that's when she decided I needed someone...but she's wrong I don't I'm fine alone.

...But if I'm so fine alone why do I keep wanting to tell Eddy to take us home...?

* * *

Sorry it's probably out of character. I wasn't quite sure how to do Kam.


End file.
